Cash Qualto
Cash Qualto, being a Cerean, was very smart and wise, especially in the form of technology. He was somewhat less reserved that most Cereans, and more outgoing. He was usually friendly, but also cautious, due to past brushes with the Galactic Empire. Background Cash was born to a man well-known on Cerea, and his mother died giving birth. His father had two more wives, but had no more children after Cash. Cash himself was unique among Cereans because of his interest in technology and his social initiative. He learned how to use guns from his father, but they were old-fashioned bullet-using guns. As he grew up, Cash felt out of place, and got his chance to leave Cerea by hiding on a cargo ship. He got off on Naboo and fixed and sold computers in a small shop owned by a shady human. At one point, the shop went bankrupt and the man vanished, leaving Cash with only a little money. He since went into the black market, selling hacking codes and whatnot, almost getting caught more than once. He is now looking for a way to make money to start his own computer shop on Cerea. Hacktivist Exposed In 14 BBY, while running low on funds, Cash decided that he would try stealing money from the Tatooine-based crime lord Jabba the Hutt. Unfortunately, one of Jabba's most loyal subjects - a Wookiee named Arbacca - discovered Cash's plot and planned to turn him in. As he was doing so, however, they were both apprehended by an Imperial Intelligence agent: Balor Noutica, who took them to the Imperial base in Mos Espa. It wasn't long afterward that they were rescued by Arbacca's allies, Hep Kotas and Gavril Constantin. Runaway and Associates After being rescued Cash accompanied Hep and Gavril back to the planet of Fobera (which had since become a de facto base for the group). Cash hoped to escape the wrath of Arbacca and keep the stolen money; and so run away at the first chance he got. On his way, Cash came across a small farm, from where he got a ride to the nearest town from a teenager named Nix. Learning about the boy's ambitions and personal hardships, Cash decided to offer Nix several thousand credits in order to pursue his dream: a droid/repair shop. Cash then took a trawler to the capital of Forus City where he started to look for a ride off planet. Unwittingly, Cash hired transportation from Eben Shadestalker and Vladimir Gaos, members of the group who were hoping to make some money off of him. Secretly, however, Vlad made a business deal with Cash. Renegades Cash was forced along to join the other group members on their adventures until Arbacca could sort out their business. With the others, he traveled to Raxus Prime, Tovat, Melceria and Esseles. On Melceria, Cash was smitten by a human woman named Rochelle "Rave" Rourke, an old friend of Jasmine Sunstryder. He also participated in several missions with rebel agent Hal Calder. Category:Player Characters